


Nie zapomnij

by Disharmony (anga971)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hogwarts Founders Era, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>autor: PristinelyUngifted<br/>link: [url=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7013014/1/Never-Forget] Never Forget[/url]<br/>zgoda: wysłane zapytanie, ale brak kontaktu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nie zapomnij

**Author's Note:**

> autor: PristinelyUngifted  
> link: [url=https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7013014/1/Never-Forget] Never Forget[/url]  
> zgoda: wysłane zapytanie, ale brak kontaktu.

Salazar przeszedł przez wyjście z Komnaty Tajemnic, po czym jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądał się otwartemu tunelowi, nim ostatecznie wysyczał: _Zamknij się_. Jego ukochany bazyliszek zapadnie w sen, do czasu, aż Wężousty wróci do Hogwartu. 

Powrót do Hogwartu…

Coś, czego nigdy nie zrobi. 

Odejście było tak złe, że śnił o _nich_. O Heldze, Godryku, Rowenie… Oni wszyscy tak bardzo się zmienili. Zapominając o ich celu. O misji. 

Całkiem możliwe, że w ogóle nigdy tego tak nie postrzegali i po prostu był głupcem, myśląc tak. 

Jednak nie potrafił już dłużej być częścią tego wszystkiego. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak ich dziedzictwo trafia w niepowołane ręce, stanowiąc zagrożenie dla przyszłych pokoleń. 

Otrząsając się ze swoich myśli, Salazar wziął głęboki wdech, poprawiając swoje szyte na miarę szaty. Palcami wygładził delikatny, zielony krawat, na który opadały jego czarne włosy, po czym wyszedł na korytarz. Jego uczniowie patrzyli na niego z respektem i smutkiem. Inni posyłali mu kpiące spojrzenia. 

Za powód jego odejścia uznali jego różnice w poglądach. 

Nic nie rozumieli. 

Godryk nie przyszedł, by się z nim pożegnać. Helga patrzyła na niego zza drzwi od klasy, w której prowadziła zajęcia, a jej oczy były szeroko otwarte, błyszczące. Zawszy była tak delikatna i opiekuńcza, nawet względem Salazara, który często unikał jej ciepłych uczuć. Skinął jej głową, a ona odwróciła się do niego tyłem z drżącymi ramionami. 

Dotarł już niemal do wyjścia, kiedy go odnalazła. 

\- Salazarze.

Zatrzymał się, sztywniejąc. Równocześnie czekał na nie i bał się tego pożegnania. 

\- Roweno. 

\- Naprawdę nas opuszczasz - powiedziała ściśniętym głosem. 

_Naprawdę mnie opuszczasz_.

Salazar spojrzał na nią, po raz ostatni chłonąc jej obecność. Krzywiznę ust, gęste, upięte w kok włosy. Nauczycielskie szaty w jej ulubionym odcieniu niebieskiego i medalion zawieszony na szyi, który jej podarował. Była bez makijażu, z palcami ubrudzonymi tuszem, jednak wciąż olśniewającą czarownicą. 

\- A ty wciąż nie zamierzasz do mnie dołączyć - odparł swoim barytonem. 

Rowena potrząsnęła głową, wykrzywiając wargi. 

\- Nie złamię przysięgi, którą nasza czwórka złożyła. Nie zdradzę Godryka i Helgi.

_Nie zdradzę ich tak, jak zrobiłeś to ty_

Salazar zacisnął zęby, mrużąc oczy. 

\- Nie jestem zdrajcą. 

Wpatrywali się w siebie, stojąc w niedalekiej, wciąż niepokonanej odległości od siebie pośrodku korytarza.

Nieustępliwi. 

Wreszcie Rowena poruszyła się, zmniejszając odległość. Salazar zesztywniał, oczekując uczucia jej dłoni na swojej twarzy, czekając na nią, by sprawdzić swoje postanowienie. 

Jednak kobieta nie uniosła dłoni, by pieścić jego policzki. Zamiast tego sięgnęła do zapięcia medalionu, który miała na szyi z wygrawerowanym _S_. W milczeniu go mężczyźnie. 

Salazar nie wziął go. 

\- To był prezent. Więc ja… - Przerwał, zdegustowany mdłymi słowami, które właśnie miał wymówić. Zaczął inaczej: - Zatrzymaj to. W imię pamięci. 

Jej usta drgnęły, nim zdążyła się opanować i to był jedyny znak, że nie było jej to obojętne. Wypuściła medalion. Posługując się swoim refleksem, Salazar wyjął ródżkę, lewitując go do swych dłoni, nim medalion zdążył upaść na podłogę.

\- Nie jesteś mężczyzną, jakiego chciałabym pamiętać - powiedziała zdławionym głosem. 

Salazar chwycił medalion, krzyżując wzrok z Roweną. 

_A ty jesteś kobietą, której nigdy nie zapomnę_ \- powtórzył w wężomowie, wiedząc, że nie spocznie, póki nie rozszyfruje ostatnich słów, jakie do niej powiedział.

Więc nigdy go nie zapomni. Teraz już na pewno.

Wsuwając medalion do kieszeni, Salazar przeszedł przez dziedziniec Hogwartu po raz ostatni. 

Nie obejrzał się za siebie; zamiast tego wsunął dłoń do kieszeni, zaciskając palce wokół złotego łańcuszka medalionu, wciąż ciepłego od skóry Roweny


End file.
